harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bellatrix Lestrange
Book/film In the 'Second War' section it says, She then shouted at him: "You need to mean it, Potter!" However, in the film, its not her who says this, it's Lord Voldemort, right? Lee 20:24, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :The book version of events takes precedent over the films, so we go with Bellatrix saying it. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 22:56, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Why does everyone think Bellatrix knows occlumency? What chapter does it say so of HBP? :Of course, how else could she teach it to Draco...? 01:44, 4 January 2008 (UTC) What I meant was where does it say that Draco knows occlumency?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 192.220.128.22 (talk • ) }| }|}}. 01:08, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Just a question: How does her outfit change in the film adaption of HP5? she was first in her Askaban outfit, then the torn dress seen at the Battle at the Department of Mysteries? In the 'Early Life' section, can we really say that she showed no outward affection for her husband? I know she never really talked about him, but I don't think that is correct. - Tyminator1 (Talk) 13:09, 7 January 2008 (UTC) THis is about the outfit change. She could of course brought some clothes then perhaps got in a fight or they're old clothes. 12:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Love her film portrayal. Book was a tiny bit overdone. Film, loved the childish, psychotic nature they gave her. I can see her going out with the Joker. They'd make a great couple. --TheBlackPhoenix100 Headline text Death Are you sure it wasn't the Killing Curse that got her? 72.221.69.79 17:32, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :It's never stated what spell Molly used to kill her. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 01:37, 3 March 2008 (UTC) J.K. Rowling can be very weird at what she writes in her novels, huh? 72.221.69.79 02:59, 4 March 2008 (UTC) If it was not the killing curse, what was it? --Lupin & Kingsley 01:19, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Wasn't the light green? Waterdrop95 06:13, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Molly and her were both aiming to kill.--Lupin & Kingsley 23:45, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Most curses can kill if they are powerful enough or are aimed at certain places (e.g. above the heart). Madam pomfrey mentions to Harry in book five that four (or five i cant remember) stunners to the chest at McGonigalls age should have killed her. So Molly Weasley, the quiet, loving house witch who we all thought could only use magic for cooking and cleaning may well have been a very powerful witch. But with the added effect of her anguish over the death of her son Fred and Bellatrixes taunts may have installed in her enough power to kill Bellatrix with a single well aimed cusre above the heart. It never actually says that she died. If it wasn't the killing curse she could have survived. We know that McGonagall survived several stunning spells to the chest in ootp.--Eateroftheflame 21:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :1) - It says in the book that "both women were fighting to kill". :2) - There is a parallel drawn in the book between Sirius just before he died and Bellatrix. :3) - JKR said in this interview that she had always intended that Molly would be the one to "finish off" Bellatrix. :Nick O'Demus 05:58, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Birth date Only the year is known from the family tree. I think the day is fanfiction. --Rodolphus 13:57, 16 March 2008 (UTC) It's so many mistakes... Bellatrix was born 1951, when her father had 13 years??? what do u mean 13 years? he would hav been 23 or 22 when bellatrix was born. --User:SEATTLE♥WIZARD ::What about the fact that this defies canon? her birthday in 1951, even if it was late '51, would put her out of Hogwarts by the time Sirius began Hogwarts. And in Book 4 Sirius mentions that the Lestranges, a couple in Azkaban, were friends with Snape when Snape attended Hogwarts. This can't work timewise, if Bellatrix would already be out of school, and since the quote is in the book while the family tree is not, the information in the book should be used first, since the book is the series' canon, not the family tree. Her birthday should be fixed to this timeline or omitted due to information conflicting each other. --SilverDrama 11:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::J.K Rowling has accepted that this is a mistake of her own. she had acknowledged that maths is not her strong point. [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 11:12, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Sirius described Snape as "part of a gang of Slytherins who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters" (GoF27). I interpret this to mean that while Bellatrix and Snape didn't attended Hogwarts together, they ran with some of the same people, like Lucius, who was between them in age. Lucius was in his fifth or sixth year in Snape's first (DH32), and presumably would've been a first year in Bellatrix's third or fourth. ::::Also, the Black family tree comes directly from Rowling, and is considered canonical under our canon policy. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 01:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Image People seem to be repeatedly changing the image in the infobox, so I thought we should actually discuss which is preferable - the promotional shot, or the mugshot? Personally, I prefer the promotional shot for consistency reasons. Those are the ones used in the infoboxes for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, etc. The mugshot is a good image, though, so it should appear in the article somewhere else, if possible. Oread 03:51, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree, most of them have the promotional images so I'm for using that and moving the mug shot to somewhere else. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:04, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Per DJ. The promotional shot should be used over the mugshot. The mugshot should be incorporated into the article somewhere else. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:17, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Wow, update They've released a number of photos and such from the trailers and stuff to put in here. We need to get them on here. JediNTT307 21:50, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Wand The Info box had her wand as Walnut, 12 3/4", dragon heartstring. However at the bottom of both her info page and in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows it states that her wand is Walnut, 10", dragon heartstring, so I have changed it as such. Revan46 20:50, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :No... Her wand is 12 & 3/4", according to DH. I'll change it back. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 20:54, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Images The whole point of putting images in articles is to enhance them, not make them look worse by cramming as many as possible into a single page. The article looks ridiculous, and the new main image is hideous. –K.A.J•T• • • 18:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Voldemort Right Hand Judging from the quote on the top of her page, I'd consider her Voldemort's second-in-command. This seems appropriate to note somewhere, despite the fact its not official, I think its a bit obvious. I won't just put it on there, though, just curious if anyone else feels the same. Also, why is it speculation that Bella envied the trust Voldemort had in Snape? If he gave her one of his Horcruxes, I think that means he trusts her just a bit more even if they are both among his top Death Eaters. I just think it would be better to recognize her as a valuable disciple and even Tom's right hand instead of just a phsyco obsessed with him, which she is, but it seems like it dismisses her importance just a little. --Mateo22 19:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, anyone?? --Mateo22 17:33, September 1, 2009 (UTC) We don't really know Voldermort's true feelings for Bellatrix but among other things we can obviously presume that Voldermort doesn't have much care for her, though the fact she is his most trusted Death Eater.--Intrudgero98 22:16, December 8, 2009 (UTC) : I'd agree that he did not 'care for her,' as it is made clear that Voldemort is unable to care for anyone, but I would contend that it is VERY unclear that he trusts her more than Snape. I'd say it's a toss-up with no way to truly know, but if I had to decide based on the scant evidence we have, I'd give the nod to Severus. --Stevehim 02:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Always thought Voldy valued Snape the most after he killed Dumbledore. Bellatrix was definately among his top three. If he had survived for the Second Wizarding War, I think that Barty Crouch Jr. would have been his right-hand. I mean, the guy was one of his two most loyal servants, and he helped ressurect him. Voldemort's gotta give high credibility for that. : --TheBlackPhoenix1 : Actually, we should considerer her as Dark Lord´s left hand. Bellatrix is a star name wich means "female warrior", belongs to Orion´s constellation and represents his left shoulder. In Greek mythology Orion wanted to hunt all hunts of the world. So it´s clear the analogy between Bellatrix Lestrange and the star, because both are conected with a great slayer. : The inspiration ,of the genius mind of J.K. Rowling, was probably from Jessica Mitford book´s. Union Valkyrie Mitford has history life similar to Bellatrix. Borned in world wars context she had a deep obsession : for Adolf Hitler. The most interesting is that they became friends (or more) and was described by Hitler as "a perfect specimen of Aryan Womanhood". So we could also do an anology with Hitler and Voldemort, Aryan with Pure blood and Bellatrix and Union Mitford. : : : : : : Such Good Images I understand that there have been disputes about Bella's images. The current one should not be changed, since it's the best quality and most current, but as for the others, doesn't this wikia use image galleries on pages? The images could be moved there and neaten out the page. --Mateo22 20:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Lol.Bellatix's personal gallery--TheAngryEnglishDude 21:47, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure what you mean by "image galleries on pages", but most pics of Bellatrix should be tagged with the [http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Images_of_Bellatrix_Lestrange Images of Bellatrix Lestrange] category. - 16:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Ah, that Images page provided is actually the kind of thing I was looking for: a gallery featuring all available images of the character. What I was talking about was that kind of gallery of images, but placed in a section on the character's page in organized fashion rather than spread all over different paragraphs. Some wikis I work on do that, but others also do what this one does with those images, so nevermind what I suggested. What's being done with character images currently is just fine. --Mateo22 17:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, hello?? Can someone please answer the last two sections I've posted? It's been a while, ya know, and I still haven't gotten a reply. --Mateo22 16:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I responded.--Intrudgero98 22:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Quote The quote on Relationships/Albus Dumbledore should not be included. It is non-canon.--Rodolphus 16:04, October 10, 2009 (UTC) WHAT?! It took how many years for Harry to realise that Bellatrix is a witch!? 13:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) It means she was very highly skilled witch! Second only to Voldemort among DE It lists Bella as being "second only to Voldemort among the DE," but I submit that depends on what point in time one is referring to. An argument could be made for Snape to have that role (as well as the argument that Bellatrix did...I'm just saying it is one of them, but unclear which one). I don't know the general rules of the site in terms of Snape's Death Eater classification, and how far it extends, but if he is still considered one for things like that quote, I think it should be edited, since saying Bellatrix is more powerful than Snape is, at best, speculative. --Stevehim 02:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Battle: non canon. I think that her participation in the battle of the astronomy tower is non-canon.In the book is explicit who death eaters participated at the battle.Pol 871 19:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :No it isn't. The book tells us all the Death Eaters that were at the top of the Tower, but there were more fighting downstairs. For all we know, Bellatrix could be there. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Seth and I had this discussion a couple of months ago, basically, since the book doesn't specifically say she wasn't there, she was there, b/c the movie shows she was there. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 20:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) First Lieutenant Were Rodulopus and Rebastain lieutenants as well? --Bella Goth 19:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Bella Goth Relationship to Snape The main reason I feel that she harbors resentment towards Snape is because he is viewed as Voldemort's most devoted. You can see this when the sisters go to visit snape and he tells them that the dark lord has told him about this plan. Bellatrix is jealous that he trusts him and wants to be the most trusted of his servants. 07:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC)Reilly121 Bellatrix's "relationships" with Ron and Hermione Would anyone have a problem with me deleting those subsections? She really didn't have any kind of relationship with either of them -- I would really like to see Bellatrix's relationship section cleaned up, but both Ron and Hermione's bits seem somewhat pointless, since they don't offer many insights aside from "Ron/Hermione found out that Bellatrix did ____________, which was unfortunate" (to paraphrase), and I honestly can't think a whole lot of insight they even could offer. Does anyone have any reasons for these subsections to exist/ anything that can be added to give them real merit...? -- Emmy (★) 20:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Really the only thing I can think of with Hermione would be that Bellatrix did single her out at the Malfoy's and tortured her, but as far as Ron goes, I can't really think of anything, unless maybe it were changed to her relationship with the weasley family in general.....just some thoughts. --BachLynn (Accio!) 21:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll add Hermione's section back (if someone else doesn't do it first...), and maybe I could do one for the Weasley's in general? Molly might deserve more of a mention-- at least as much of a mention as Ron! --Emmy (★) 22:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Molly definitely deserves the most mention of all the Weasley's. I was thinking about the movie version of half-blood prince, how Bellatrix helped burn down the Weasley house, but I can't remember if that was canon or not because in the books it doesn't happen at all. --BachLynn (Accio!) 22:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Middle Name according to the site Accio Brain, Bella's middle name is "Prosperina" is this canon, or just fanon? :Fanon. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 17:18, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Fire affinity: she used incendio and the fiendfyre as well, and the last is a very difficult fire spell. So I think we have to add this topic to her magics and abbilities. User:Domynyk 20:26, January 11, 2011, (UTC) Black Family Tapestry Hello, out of curiousity, why is it that on the Black Family tapestry, all the family members are indistinguishable, while Bellatrix looks like herself? Come one movie-makers, put some effort in! -- Unicorn Blood 09:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Children In the german book Bellatrix says: If I had sons I would be glad to give them ..., not children. Does she speak in the english book from children? Harry granger 19:36, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I have the American version of Half-Blood Prince, and in Chapter 2, page 35 Bellatrix says if she had sons '''she would give them to service, but I dont know if the UK version reads '''children or not. Hope this helps a bit:)Drummerwiz92 03:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :She says "sons" in the Canadian edition, which is identical to the UK edition. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I think Rowling chose "sons" to make Bellatrix's speech more poetical, old-timey and aristocratic. I don't think she had any daughters, or they would be featured on the Black family tree (after all, Draco was featured in it). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with Seth Cooper. — Firefox1095 — 23:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) JKR revealed in an interview that Bellatrix was "madly, romantically in love with Voldemort." When asked if Bellatrix ever had loved Rodolphus, JKR responded, "She took a pureblood husband, because that was what was expected of her, but her true love was always Voldemort." Of course, there are many couples who deeply love each other but have no children, whether by circumstance or choice, and many children born into loveless relationships or relationships in which the fire has gone out. But I think Bella being in love with someone else pretty much explains why the Lestranges' had no children. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Bellatrix's Death in DHP2 I've read on here about Molly casting the Avada Kedavra on Bellatrix so powerfully that it tears her to pieces. I was just wondering what the source is on that or if its just someone making stuff up? Thanks in advance...